1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical shunts for electrical circuits.
More particularly, the invention has to do with novel electrical shunts of a modular design concept. The shunts of this invention are adapted for "closing" and/or "opening" electrical circuits, e.g., on printed circuit boards or cards, in a programmable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronics industry presently utilizes certain devices called DIP-shunts (DIP being an acronym for "dual in-line packaged") adapted to fit specific industrial standard socket-terminal arrangements for components used in integrated circuit applications.
The sockets are arranged in industry-wide standard grid patterns which are dimensional multiples of 0.050" in each of the two dimensions, originally developed for integrated circuit applications. Typical socket grids are 0.100".times.0.200" or 0.100".times.0.300".
A DIP-shunt, also called a programming "jumper plug", is a type of device used in modern circuit design. These are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,793 and are particularly useful for occasional re-programming of operating modes in electronic or electromechanical equipment such as vending machines, xerographic copiers, computer-controlled machinery, and the like. However, conventional DIP-shunts suffer the disadvantage of having metal jumper or shunt which is exposed to the environment, thereby increasing the risk of shortcircuiting during field service, unless the exposed electrically conducting part of the jumper is covered with a suitable insulating material.
A need has therefore existed for DIP-shunts of simpler mechanical design and greater durability in the field than those heretofore available.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a structurally and mechanically reliable, readily packageable, and low cost DIP-shunt of a novel modular design concept for use in electrical circuits such as on printed circuit boards and in integrated circuits, in a programmable manner.
Another object is to provide shunts compatible with standard integrated circuit technology, said shunts being modular in construction and adapted to being adjacently ganged whereby a plurality of shunts form a multi-station, dual-in-line packaged shunt configuration suitable for use on printed circuit boards or cards for programming or reprogramming electronic/electromechanical equipment.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as a fuller understanding of the utility and advantages thereof can be had by reference to the following disclosure and claims.